


Entre deux

by Nelja



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alcohol, Birthday Party, F/M, Gen, Humor, Pre-Canon, Unresolved Sexual Tension, With All The Shinigami As Guests
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 20:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les lendemains d'un anniversaire bien arrosé à la huitième division. Shunsui et Nanao n'en ont pas gardé exactement le même souvenir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entre deux

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Tite Kubo. 
> 
> Parce que l'anniversaire de Nanao est le 7 juillet et celui de Shunsui le 11 juillet.

"C'était un merveilleux anniversaire !" s'exclama Shunsui, confortablement allongé sur un futon, étirant ses orteils. "Je voudrais que ce soit comme ça chaque jour !"

"Il y a eu de nombreux moments intéressants." admit Nanao, qui finissait de ranger un tas de papier, "mais je ne suis pas sûre que merveilleux soit un mot adapté." Elle rajouta, très bas, pour elle-même, que son capitaine et beaucoup d'autres seraient déjà plongés dans un coma éthylique définitif si la soirée en question était prise comme standard.

"Tout le monde est venu !" Nanao hocha la tête, grommellant dans ses dents une remarque comme quoi ce comportement, souvent de pure politesse, avait été la base du problème. "Même Soi-chan est venue !"

"N'est-elle pas repartie en jurant au bout de vingt minutes après que vous avez essayé de la prendre par la taille ?" fit remarquer Nanao.

"Je n'ai pas "essayé" ! J'ai "presque réussi", et je ne suis ni mort ni eunuque ! C'est une victoire !" continua Shunsui, toujours fermement convaincu. Son sourire s'étira encore un peu plus. "Byakuya-kun a même pris un verre d'alcool !"

"Je ne voudrais pas gâcher votre enthousiasme, mais même s'il l'a gardé à la main tout le soirée, je ne l'ai pas vu y porter les lèvres une seule fois !"

"Hum, mais il a pris un verre quand même. C'est une question de principe !" s'exclama Shunsui. "Comme tout ce qui concerne Byakuya-kun... et il n'a même pas une seule fois fait de reproches à Renji-kun pour sa conduite ! J'étais fier de lui !"

"Je crois que c'est parce que la plupart du temps, le capitaine Aizen l'en déconcentrait au moment stratégique en lui parlant des affaires du Gotei 13." affirma Nanao.

"Nyyy, tu ne crois pas que c'est parce qu'il devient plus tolérant pour les anniversaires ?"

"Je pense que si le capitaine Kuchiki avait vu le vice-capitaine Abarai projeter le contenu d'une gourde de saké sur la vice-capitaine Hinamori et le vice-capitaine Kira en clamant que c'était comme au bon vieux temps, il aurait réagi de façon plus stricte."

"Possible, possible..." admit Shunsui. "C'est vrai que ce n'était pas très gentil de la part d'Abarai-kun. On ne devrait jamais interrompre un garçon quand il conte fleurette à une jolie fille."

Nanao le regarda en soupirant. "Je crois que vous surinterprétez, capitaine."

"Possible, possible..." continua Shunsui, avant de se rappeler un autre souvenir. "Ooooh, j'ai joué au strip-poker avec Rangiku-chan !"

"Dois-je rappeler qu'elle vous a plumé, sans même avoir besoin d'enlever sa deuxième chaussette ?"

"Au moins, je n'étais pas nu, à la fin."

"C'est vrai." admit Nanao, une ombre de sourire sur les lèvres.

"On pourra toujours affirmer que je triche avec mon chapeau et mes deux manteaux, mais j'étais en fait plus habillé que Tôshirô-kun, et beaucoup plus que Gin-kun. Mais lui, il faisait exprès de perdre. Je me demande d'ailleurs où il a disparu avec Rangiku-chan, après. Il y avait trop de monde pour qu'on puisse sentir leurs énergies spirituelles, mais ils n'ont pas dû s'ennuyer... Eh bien, Nanao-chan, tu ne dis pas que je surinterprète ?"

"Non, pas cette fois. Je dois admettre que c'est la façon la plus logique de voir les choses."

Shunsui se mit à ronronner. "La preuve que c'était une merveilleuse fête, tu es même d'accord avec moi le lendemain. D'ailleurs, je dois te remercier, Nanao-chan. Tu as parfaitement géré le partage des gâteaux. Je crois même que tout le monde en a eu avant que Marechiyo-kun ne se jette dessus."

"He bien," dit-elle en rougissant un peu, "c'est une question d'organisation. Je ne pensais pas que vous remarqueriez."

"Je remarque tout, Nanao-chan ! Je pourrais même te dire combien de verres de saké Yamajii a engloutis. He, le vieux a quand même une sacrée descente. Dommage que même après ça, il ait fermement refusé de s'engager dans mon plan pour enlever le casque de Sajin-kun en faisant croire que c'est par inadvertance ! J'aurais bien voulu voir ce qu'il y avait dessous (et lui faire boire et manger quelque chose, aussi)."

"Je me demande pourquoi le capitaine Komamura est venu..." soupira Nanao.

"He, probablement pour que Tetsu-kun puisse ne pas se sentir coupable de venir boire avec ses amis de la onzième division. C'est quelqu'un de délicat, après tout, qui a à coeur les intérêts de son vice-capitaine ; un peu comme moi."

Nanao émit un petit bruit étranglé, et Shunsui préféra ne pas l'interroger sur son interprétation. Il chercha plutôt un autre bon souvenir, histoire de la dérider à nouveau.

"Tu te rappelles quand Sentarô-kun et Kiyone-chan ont chanté cette histoire de fille du samourai, debout sur la table ?"

Nanao approuva. "Ils étaient complètement ivres. Isane a essayé de toutes ses forces d'empêcher sa soeur de ruiner l'honneur de sa famille, sans succès !"

"Mais aucun honneur ne sera ruiné ! Après tout, c'est une très bonne chanson ! Et puis, on le sait bien, que c'est des circonstances spéciales !" Nanao ne put qu'approuver, du moins sur le dernier point. "J'aime que les réactions de tout le monde sortent de l'ordinaire dans les anniversaires, surtout ceux qui se passent dans ma division ! Et j'ai été servi ! Nemu-chan s'est même amusée avec Rangiku-chan, Kiyone-chan et Isane-chan ! Kaname-kun a même parlé à une fille !"

"Parlé à..." Nanao fouilla ses souvenirs. "Là, vous surinterprétez vraiment, capitaine, si vous utilisez votre signification de "parler aux filles". Le capitaine Tousen et la capitaine Unohana étaient en train de médire à propos de la façon donc Madarame-san a lancé Iemura-san par la fenêtre après qu'il a essayé de lui faire discrètement un cours d'hygiène et sécurité sur le fait que les petites filles ne devraient pas boire d'alcool."

"Ouais. C'est déjà un début. Ils en ont besoin. Est-ce que ce n'était pas cool ?"

"...ou peut-être à propos de la façon dont Ayasegawa-san a essayé de déshabiller le vice-capitaine Hisagi... il est vrai que c'était peut-être excessif."

"Bah, y avait pas de quoi médire, alors qu'ils auraient pu parler de choses beaucoup plus intéressantes. Kenpachi-kun a même fait des remontrances à ses hommes !"

"Il a dit à Madarame-san qu'il avait mieux visé dans sa vie, et à Ayasegawa-san que même en étant une tapette, il pouvait avoir de meilleurs goûts ; je ne crois pas que ça suffise au capitaine Tousen et à la capitaine Unohana. Elle était vraiment très contrariée. Ce matin, quand elle a distribué les pilules anti-gueule de bois, elle a soigneusement gardé toute la onzième division pour la fin."

"Seigneur, Retsu-chan a été mesquine, et j'ai raté ça ? Je veux que tout le monde se lache quand on fête un anniversaire dans ma division, et ça mérite sa place dans les joyaux de ma collection."

"Je pense que si le capitaine Kurotsuchi n'avait pas retiré lui-même l'alcool de son métabolisme, elle l'aurait gardé pour après tout le monde. Elle a vraiment très peu apprécié la façon qu'il a eue de vouloir tester son nouveau poison en le versant dans la réserve de saké."

"C'est vrai ! C'est elle qui nous a tous sauvés grâce à son oeil d'aigle. Et... c'est toi qui parlait de pilules anti-gueule de bois ? C'est pour ça que je vais si bien ? Elle est merveilleuse ! Je devrais l'inviter à toutes mes soirées, y compris à celles qui se font en privé ! C'est elle aussi qui m'a transporté dans un vrai lit ?"

"Non. c'est le capitaine Ukitake et moi."

"Vous êtes merveilleux aussi, et il faudra que je vous invite aussi à mes soirées privées. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Nanao-chan ! J'ai vu une ombre de jalousie passer sur ton visage, mais je t'assure que tu es beaucoup plus sexy que Jyuu-chan et Retsu-chan réunis !"

Nanao émit un bruit neutre, qui ne confirmait ni n'infirmait l'ombre de jalousie.

"Bon, alors !" conclut Shunsui, "on remet ça dans trois jours ?"

"Deux, en fait." précisa Nanao. "Vous avez dormi trente heures."

"Oh..." Shunsui sembla apprécier la nouvelle à sa juste valeur, à la fois en ce qui concernait ses capacités de repos et la proximité de la fête à venir.

"Je doute que la capitaine Soi Fong voudra venir cette fois, après ce qui s'est passé avant-hier."

"Bah, on verra bien... elle aura le temps d'oublier ! Mais je vois une tristesse sur ton adorable visage, Nanao-chan, et dans le ton de ta mélodieuse voix. Tu ne veux pas me dire ce qui ne va pas ? Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas apprécié ?"

Nanao se planta devant lui. "Ce fut une belle fête, capitaine, et je n'ai rien contre les surprises. Mais la prochaine fois, je vous laisse organiser votre anniversaire comme vous le voulez, et c'est moi qui décide de qui vient au mien !"

"Comme tu veux, comme tu veux !" s'exclama Shunsui. "C'est une promesse, c'est toi qui décideras de la liste des invités toutes les autres fois."

Elle lui sourit. "He bien, je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir céder si rapidement, capitaine."

Il y eut un silence.

"Tu as dit que je pouvais organiser mon anniversaire comme je voulais ? Ca veut dire que ça ne te dérangera pas si j'organise un karaoke géant obligatoire et que je mets secrètement de l'alcool dans le jus de fruit ?"

Nanao avait l'habitude de soupirer bruyamment d'un air affligé, mais là, Shunsui supposait qu'elle devait avoir un mégaphone caché.

Ce n'était pas possible autrement.


End file.
